


Grief

by Shirou9Atsuya



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Denial of Feelings, Graphic Description, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirou9Atsuya/pseuds/Shirou9Atsuya
Summary: “So it’s true, when all is said and done, grief is the price we pay for love.” -  E.A. Bucchianeri.





	1. Crazy man

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo, mina-san !!
> 
> Here I'm AGAIN with a little GouKi fanfic. It was planned to be an one-shot, but in the end, I decided to write one or two chapters more, or it was going to be too long. I would like to thank my best friend for this because that's thanks to her this fanfic is born. With her help, I'm here to post the first chapter of this lil fanfic !!
> 
> Before, I would like to warn you that (but you probably read it), this fanfic will contain explicit content. So, if you feel uneasy, please don't read. And I would like to add that the characters themselves are pretty different from what I wrote in "No matter what" since it's in the GO time and in a different context from this season.
> 
> No more rambling, and let's just get to the first chapter ! Be ready~
> 
> P.S. : I don't own any of the characters. Also, sorry for the typos/mistakes you may see.

He could not see anything. His eyes were too blurry. He could not move. Something was tying his wrists together. The only thing he could feel was fresh air from his right side. When he looks at this direction, he feels a violent bread on his neck. He could not help, but his tears in the corner of his eyes. That was when, after this dead silence, noises were made. Steps on the floor. A dark figure drew itself in front of him.

"I see that my beautiful Sleeping Beauty has woken up."

He opened his eyes. His sight gradually recovered, and the black figure brightened in its turn until finally, he managed to distinguish this person standing in front of him, his hands on his hips, and that same damn cocky smile stretching his lips…

"Kidou Yuuto. Why am I not surprised ?"

"I wonder why", Kidou muttered, kneeling in front of him. His head bent to the side like a curious puppy, he put his hands on his lap. But Gouenji pushed them away quickly.

"Do not touch me."

"So sensitive."

"What am I doing at your home ? Why am I here ? Why am I attached, huh ?!" Gouenji shouted, pulling on his handcuffs, trying without apparent success to free himself. The clatter of the metal echoed against that one of the chair. A chuckle escaped Kidou as he straightened up.

"Gouenji, you're so funny to watch. And so curious. Yeah... what are you doing here ? I think you know well the answer as I do..." The chestnut finished in a whisper almost inaudible, dark that froze the blonde. An intensely menacing aura was emerging from him. Yeah, he knew very well why he was here. But to go so far... for that.. 

\- A few hours earlier -

"Gouenji-sama, are you leaving now ?"

"Yes. I have an urgent matter to settle with Zaizen-san."

"Take care of yourself."

A small nod to his secretary, and he left to go to the elevators. On the way, he checked that he had all his belongings with him. Nobody in the corridors. This didn't surprise him. His secretary was surely preparing to go home now that he was leaving the place himself. A strange shiver ran down his spine. He glanced behind him. Probably fatigue.

"Can't wait my bed", Gouenji thought with a yawn, his hand burrowing into the pocket of his immaculate jacket. He was going to settle this case with Zaizen-san and- "Shit". His phone. He had completely forgotten it in his other jacket. He cursed himself. The elevator finally arrived, and opened before him. He uttered a sincere sigh of regret. "Fuck."

And he came back on his steps, the metal doors sliding again to close.

On his way to his office, he saw the young woman again, who was surprised to see him before understanding the situation by his brief explanations about the reason for his return. He quickly found his office, obviously locked.

As Gouenji desperately tried to open it in the dark - a rather complicated task - another shudder shook him. An unpleasant sensation of danger tormented him. His heart began to accelerate. Probably his imagination.

A "Yosh !" escaped from him when he unlocked the door. But as soon as he opened it and put a foot inside, a gloved hand covered his mouth as a muscular arm surrounded his throat. He didn't have time to struggle thanks to a violent sensation of vertigo and felt himself falling in the vapes. Hot air against his neck, a voice rised at the level of his ear.

"Good night, Gouenji."

...

Everything came back to him : what he was doing before landing here, how it happened and the culprit of this ride, and the stupid reason to be tied in the middle of the living room of an old friend...

"You're stupid."

"Excuse-me ?"

And here was him sending that aggressive look, burning with these bright red eyes, anger fogging them, a crowd of feelings jostling each other, as if they had finally freed themselves from their cage. Despite this murderous aura, that smoldering gaze, Gouenji wasn't afraid. He felt almost... guilty. Yet his face remained stoic.

"Free me, Kidou."

"I can't do that. I can't go back. "

And with these words, his footsteps again guided him until where he was, dominating him to the full of his height. Gouenji swallowed despite himself. His carnivorous smile sent chills through his entire body. And when Kidou grabbed his chin with one hand and closed the distance between their faces, Gouenji had a sudden urge to kiss him... like a long time ago.

"Kidou..."

"I didn't organize this little surprise for you just to let you go like that... right ?" And he hardly finished his sentence that he pressed his lips to his, dragging him into a languid kiss, almost tearing him a groan, quickly restrained. Kidou smiled against his lips.

"You will soon give up."

"We bet on that ?"

A simple sneer escaped Kidou. Gouenji's eyes widened when he lifted his foot and began to put a great pressure on his crotch. He clenched his teeth, hissed in annoyance as he glared at him. This only served to fuel this excitement already very palpable in Kidou. All of Gouenji's expressions made him mad. He suddenly noticed his red clothe.

"Tell me, Gouenji..." His fingers traced his abs to the red clothe. "Aren't you a bit warm by this stifling temperature ?"

"Stop fucking around, Kidou. Wecan discu-" But Gouenji stopped short by another pressure on his crotch. He was losing his breath little by little, and his forehead was already oozing. The temperature was climbing for real.

"Yeah... you seem to be pretty warm."

He loosened his clothe, letting it slide gently over his skin as he began to devour the lobe of his right ear, sometimes playing with his tongue, teeth nibbling and lips sucking his flesh. The sensations invaded the body of the blonde, tearing out erratic sighs.

"You bastard..."

"I know."

For a moment he had been on him torturing him. Now he had disappeared from his field of vision, his red clothe with him. He had a bad feeling about all this.

"Sorry to tell you that, Gouenji. But you'll have to..." he covered his eyes and tied it into a tight knot. Gouenji yelped in surprise. "You're going to have your eyes blindfolded for a moment... A long time", Kidou corrected himself with a chuckle.

"Take that off, you idiot! If you dare-" But he couldn't continue when Kidou pushed another cloth into his mouth, preventing him from speaking. It gave off that atypical and yet so pleasant smell of the chestnut. It was…

"The salive on it is nasty, Gouenji. Now, I'll have to wash my nice red tie."

Gouenji swung his head in all directions, desperately trying to utter a word, to make a sound, but his tie was preventing him. All he could make were grunts, strange sounds that made the Teikoku's trainer laugh.

"Ah, Gouenji..."

He wrapped his arms around his neck. The blonde felt a weight settle on his shoulder while he could feel well the hands exploring his chest rising up and down constantly by the adrenaline of the moment. A hot breath burned his skin.

"Gouenji... you drive me completely crazy."

Wet kisses crisscrossing his neck, then the space between his neck and shoulder, to gently rise to his jaw. Gouenji closed his hands in fists while biting the fabric.

"Let me torture you. Let me... rediscover this body again."

His hands... they kept exploring his body. The blonde bit the fabric with all his strength when Kidou pinched his nipples. What was his problem ? They had to stop before-

"Let me possess you again."

And without understanding how, he managed to get rid of the tissu in his mouth and capture the lips of the chestnut, who had his head resting on his shoulder. The moment of surprise passed, he answered more frankly to his kiss more than feverish. Their tongues intertwined, their lips were swelling with the endless number of kisses they were sharing, and Kidou's hand supporting his neck only made him kiss him deeper. But his lack of breath prevented him. They separated immediately, leaving the two adults breathless and panting.

"It's a yes then", Kidou managed to note.

"Shut up and take me, asshole."

"On the other hand..." the young man filled the blonde's mouth again, who groaned in discontent. "I'm going to have to tighten it a little bit harder."

And so, Kidou straightened up to position himself again in front of Gouenji, who was slightly lost. He ran his hand through his wet blond locks, a huge smile on his face.

"I'm going to devour you, Gouenji."

This statement made the excitement a little more vivid, and when Kidou sat down on him to lick his Adam's apple, Gouenji only moaned at the fabric. He had promised not to go back to this, not to fall back into this powerful and destructive love, this love amplified by the passion and desire he had always felt for him... especially after what had happened ... A groan held by the piece of fabric lifted his body, his head swayed on the other side, Kidou palpating his crotch. Impossible mission. All these gestures... this tongue tracing a groove of saliva on his neck, those teeth that bit every centimeter of visible skin, these lips that once again marked their territories on every square of skin, these fleshy hips rubbing against his waist while their respective crotches were rubbing against each other, frustrating and torturing him by these rigid pants and underpants that prevented any direct contact between their sexes... All that.

"Gouenji..."

And those words whispered.

"I want to possess you, to fill you, to completely invade you by my body and whole being."

He didn't want it anymore... that was what he had thought.

"I want to fuck you like I have never done before."

Kidou was clearly playing with his nerves. He couldn't see anything, but he could feel his smile against his skin, his lips tracing his collarbone while his fingers were unbuttoning one by one the buttons of his shirt, his other hand opening the fly of his pants to gently enter in it. It was a torture. And this frustration of having been caught, of not being able to touch him, of kissing him with all his soul, Kidou could feel it well and see it by his closed face, yet featuring this pleasure he was giving him. It just excited him even more.

"Tell me, Gouenji..." He stopped to give a lick to one of his nipples released and swollen by pleasure, and smiled to Gouenji's jump. He repeated his action several times, groaning in spite of himself while his hand was palpating Gouenji's sex through the fabric of his underpants. The blonde suddenly pressed his leg against his prominent erection, tearing from him a hoarse groan. His carnivorous smile only widened.

"Bold, huh ? Bad habit from you."

Kidou could feel the lust and the desir burning in Gouenji's hazel eyes. Kidou was too greedy. How could he expect him to hold back in front of ALL that ?

"Fuck."

And with a quick movement, Kidou detached Gouenji's hands before throwing the keys to the ground, losing them somewhere in the living-room without caring, to place them on his buttocks. He began to kiss him widly. And his hands palpating his buttocks, Gouenji answered despite the fabric, arching his back to stick his feverish body to his. He groaned in pain as Kidou bit his lower lip so hard that he was feeling the unpleasant, metallic taste of his own blood filling his mouth, flowing gently over his chin.

"You're pissing me off as hell."

Kidou's hands couldn't stay quiet. While the saliva mixed with his blood by the frenetic and feverish dance of their tongues in the blonde's mouth, his hands stroked his chest, then surrounded his face to deepen the kisses, before starting to remove with difficulty all the blonde's clothes of the bottom. Gouenji pulled away from his lips to send him a mocking smile. A hold on his throat widened it, feeling the choppy, burning breath of the chestnut against his cheek. But he shuddered violently at Kidou's tongue picking blood on his chin. What a crazy man.

"I'll make you stop smiling when I'll fuck you so hard that you will not have any strength left to do it", Kidou whispered warmly in his ear.

His hand was playing with the elastic of his underpants while the other was supporting his neck to him, Gouenji gradually losing the reason to the mouth of Kidou licking all along his face. His hand... 

"You're as excited as me, Gouenji."

His fingers slipped gently under the underpants, slipping on the wet skin by the sweat gathered on his lower abdomen. He swallowed, his Adam's apple rolling down his throat.

"Don't deny it anymore."

He gasped when Kidou suddenly took his cock in his hand, his loud groan being heard despite the chestnut's tie covering his mouth. His head swung on the back of the chair, Gouenji had completely abandoned himself to Kidou despite his efforts not to do so. His gestures... his words pronounced... All of this was preventing him.

"I'm going to destroy you as you did it with me, Shuuya."

This crazy man was preventing him.

**


	2. Nothing can cool me down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo, mina-san !!
> 
> Hope you're having a good week and a nice saturday ?? Anyway ! After years of not uploading anything... I'm FINALLY back with the second chapter of Grief. I took my time, but I'm finally done with it AND I'm sorry for the waiting. I'm a monster, I know... It's gonna be quite angsty, so be ready ?? I'll try to post the third chapter as soon as possible. Thank you for holding on with me, being so supportive and reading my works !
> 
> Warning : That's VERY LIGHT, but please be aware of what you're gonna read in that chapter~
> 
> P.S. : I don't own any of the characters. Also, sorry for the typos/mistakes you may see.

He remembered it well. He remembered all those moments spent with him. All those moments he cherished and believed to be eternal... Kidou always had trouble with other people, with his own feelings, to show them to those people, scared that he could burn his wings and hurt himself again. But with him, it had been different. He wasn't afraid. It was him who had made grow the feathers of his wings, the one that had allowed him to take off again. So why... why had he been the one who had made him fall again, like a fallen angel ?

He remembered... all those moments. Some in particular. Those more painful than anything to forget... 

 

It was a weekend like the others. A Saturday night, like so many others. That evening, Kidou got back at home later because of his team's training, the team he was carrying under his wing, Teikoku Gakuen, one of the best teams in Japan. Gouenji knew how much that team mattered to him. He had and wanted to take care of it, to make it grow, to make it prosper as before, in the rules this time. And he was doing great. That evening, he remembered being in a good mood after a successful workout, and that excitement of telling him everything. But he hadn't expected to find him busy, packing his bags to leave... to leave him.

It happened in a bunch of minutes... 

\- A few months ago -

An elbow on the door to open it, a kick to close it, and Kidou found himself at home again. He sighed contentedly. How good it was to be home after so long. Kidou smiled in spite of himself as he placed his keys and briefcase on the storage cabinet for their shoes. He then hung his jacket on the coat rack. Gouenji had supported him all this time about his intensive training for Teikoku. And just thinking of the pride that Gouenji's words of congratulation were going to make him feel after telling him the news... He was already happy and proud by just thinking about it.

"Shuuya! I'm home!"

No answer. Kidou walked to the living room to note that it was empty. That was weird. He was always on the couch, watching TV, or sitting at the kitchen table to work, his papers scattered all over the table. This time... it was different. And Kidou didn't know if it was him and his absurd thoughts, but there was like a strange atmosphere, like negative waves hovering in the air... He didn't like that strange feeling. No, he even hated it. Kidou swallowed.

"Shuuya?"

No answer again. But a noise came from their room. Kidou turned quickly towards the room.

"Baka. He is in your bedroom. Where else could he be ?" Kidou thought, laughing nervously.

The noises continued in the room. Drawers that opened and then closed. Footsteps on the carpet, leaving and returning without stopping. But still no answer... Gouenji never ignored him. Maybe he was listening to music with his headphones, and he hadn't heard him ? But it was rare for Gouenji to do such a thing... He said that he always waited for him in the living room, to make sure he came back safe and sound, even if he was resting or working. Kidou sighed.

"Instead of staying here..."

Kidou decided to join their room. After all, it was better to see what he was doing than to sit there in the middle of the living room, imagining scenarios as twisted and horrible as the other.

He inhaled and exhaled, and walked cautiously to the bedroom, as if afraid to find something he didn't want to see. A few steps were enough to join this one. But as soon as he wanted to cross the doorway, his legs hit something: suitcases. Kidou's eyes widened.

"Shuuya, what are you doing?"

When Kidou looked up at his boyfriend, he could see him standing next to his armor, a pile of clothes on his forearms, looking at him so neutrally. Like what he was doing was quite banal, and nothing unusual. And he didn't have any headphones, he had nothing... Gouenji had clearly heard him. He had been completely ignored. And while Kidou was staring at him with shock and misunderstanding, Gouenji continued to do what he was doing, that is, storing his things one by one in a second suitcase on their bed. He understood that feeling now.

"Shuuya, I asked you a question", Kidou said more firmly. "I would like you to answer me."

Gouenji sighed. He looked up at him. "Nothing that involves you, Yuuto."

"Nothing that involves me? Really ?"

"And do not insist. I know very well that it will make things worse."

Kidou laughed bitterly, without much joy behind this spontaneous laugh. He pushed the suitcase with his leg to clear the way, and approached the opposite side to where Gouenji was. Gouenji kept his intense and serious gaze on him, and didn't look away once. He was calm, even too calm for his taste. Kidou spoke again.

"Tell me what is happening."

"Yuuto-"

"We say everything in a couple, don't we ? Even things that the other one doesn't want to hear", Kidou finished in a whisper. "That's not what you told me before?"

"Do not play this game with me, Yuuto. I know you too well. This attempt is futile", Gouenji replied, turning his back to him to take other clothes in the closet wide open.

"What game, Shuuya? Hum? Is being honest with your boyfriend a game for you ?"

Gouenji remained silent. He just continued to do what he did before he arrived, without a word. Kidou clenched his fists, and skirted the bed to position himself in front of his wardrobe, stopping him in his movement. Gouenji groaned, displeased.

"I said it was useless."

"What's your problem, huh ? Are you afraid I'm going to lecture you ? Are you so scared to tell me WHY you're storing your things in those suitcases ?" Kidou loudly exclaimed, pointing at the suitcase on the floor, then the one open on their bed. "Is it too much to ask why my boyfriend is packing his stuff ?"

"I don't have to answer you."

Kidou left his patience aside, and took Gouenji by the collar, even though he was taller than him. He was clutching so hard that Gouenji felt like he was going to be strangled here. The frenetic and warm air of Kidou against his skin, his dark and intense look on him, the force by which he held him, compelled him not to deviate the eye. He rarely found himself in such a dark anger.

Gouenji, gently and cautiously, took Kidou's wrist and forced him to release his grip. Kidou clenched his teeth, and despite his attempt not to succumb, he followed Gouenji's request and released him, with a grunt of frustration. His gaze made him as vulnerable as the way he held him. And all that. All that... He was sure he was going to lose it.

Kidou lowered his head to the ground, and let his arms fall down his body. He could still feel the warmth of Gouenji's body against his, and it reassured him to know that he was listening to him at last, listening attentively to what he was about to say.

"Tell me why."

"Yuuto..."

"Shuuya, please ! Tell me why". Kidou looked up at him, a smile stretching his trembling lips as his eyes were filling with tears. "You told me you'd never give up on me... I need to know why you're breaking your promise."

And do not let yourself go.

Gouenji answered, for once.

"I... I want to stop the relationship here, Yuuto. For now, I- "He stopped for brief seconds before continuing. "I'd rather stop here, Yuuto. I think I need to think about what's going on."

"To think…?"

To think about what? What was he saying? Everything was fine, though. Everything was going for the best of all worlds. It was what he always felt. It was what he had felt so far. He had never felt that something was going... wrong. Or perhaps he had been the only one to feel that comfort, that confidence in their relationship, that happiness that everything was perfectly fine? That nothing could spoil everything? That their love was stronger than anything, no matter what happens?

"Yes. I need to think. I-"

"But still, everything is fine. You never told me that something was wrong, when we had promised to say everything, even the problems that you or me preferred to keep silent", Kidou said without stopping, his eyes bulging. He was feeling anger and frustration running through his veins again. Such a... ridiculous answer. Need to think? About what?

"That's why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you were going to take it badly."

"And what were you waiting for, huh?! That I would take well the fact that you want to leave me without telling me the reason?!" Kidou shouted without controlling the volume of his voice. "I arrived in a good mood, happy to find you. And what did I find ? That you're packing your stuff to leave without even saying why you need to think."

"Just... forget it, Yuuto. You need time to swallow the pill, and I understand. I... I totally understand you", Gouenji said weakly.

He turned around for good. Kidou was silent as Gouenji closed his last suitcase. He could understand it... really?

"Goodbye, Yuuto."

Once again, Kidou didn't make a sound. His shoulder brushed against Gouenji's as he left for the door. He did nothing. He let himself be, silently listening to the wheels of the suitcases against the ground, and the sound of his footsteps disappearing. Gouenji was going to leave. He had just broken up, for no reason. Without even bothering to explain... him, Gouenji Shuuya.

The door slammed shut, and the heavy, deafening silence crashed down on him. He smiled, then gave a low, bitter laugh.

"See you soon, Shuuya."

**

Gouenji swallowed. Even if he had the opportunity to repel Kidou, and run away, all of it prevented him... More specifically the man who was playing with him.

The knot had loosened, and finally detached. Gouenji could speak again. "Kidou. That's enough", Gouenji managed to say, breathless in spite of himself.

"I have just started", Kidou whispered warmly in his ear, as his hand continued the delicious torture on his cock.

Gouenji bit his lower lip,trying to suppress the intense sensations that Yuuto's hand was producing. He swallowed again, for the umpteenth time. His throat was tied, and the slightest sound coming out of his mouth sounded weak, broken. By the sensations of the moment? Anxiety? The excitement?

Gouenji groaned loudly.

"Stop, Kidou."

Kidou stopped, and with wide eyes he stared at Gouenji. He blinked several times, incredulous.

"What?"

"I know how much you like it, but this person in front of me is not the Kidou I know". Gouenji paused. His head swayed on his side. A tender smile stretched his lips. "Kidou Yuuto would never force anyone to do that kind of thing."

Kidou, silent, looked at the man below him. He grimaced.

"You didn't tell me to stop, Shuuya", Kidou finally said, emphasizing his name.

"Because I know you don't want to hurt me. But... the Kidou I know is not present."

"The Kidou you know? It doesn't work on me anymore, Shuuya", Kidou replied sharply, in a fake laugh. His muscles contracted. His lips were shaking. He swallowed.

"Still pretending... aren't you tired of that?"

Gouenji hadn't seen the blow come. Suddenly, a fist fell on his right cheek, exploding completely his cheekbone. A hot liquid began to run down his cheek, and ran down to his neck. Hands wrapped around his head, he felt a jerk of breath on his skin. The pain was going away and coming back again, the blood continuing to flow without stopping. Kidou was above him, his eyes bulging.

"How dare you to say all this?! I tried to stop you! It was you who had been a coward and left without a word!"

Silence.

Kidou gritted his teeth, his whole body trembling with rage. Another blow fell on the left cheek this time. Gouenji took the blow in silence.

"Why are you doing this to me, huh?! Why do you want to make me suffer? "Kidou ended weakly. His voice trembled, and threatened to break. Gouenji finally spoke.

"Yuuto."

"Now, you're calling me by my first name? STOP SHITTING WITH ME !!" Kidou yelled, his voice cut off from sudden sobs. His emotions were overflowing. The Kidou Yuuto who had restrained himself and hid his emotions had completely disappeared.

Kidou raised his teary eyes to Gouenji, who was lying under him, the thick blood running down his face. No grimace of pain. No complaints. No growl. No tears. He had taken his blows without saying anything. Kidou had vented on him, and he said nothing, did nothing. And by all these facts, Kidou had become even more lost than before.

Kidou muttered a "I hate you" almost inaudible, and he got up. Gouenji was silent as he listened to Kidou's feet dragging on the floor, next to the bar. A sound of fridge that opened, then closed again. A sound of a wardrobe which opened in its turn, and closed too. Kidou was serving himself a drink. Rather rare that Kidou drank.

"Do you want one?"

Gouenji didn't answer.

A falsely joyful laugh, then Kidou spoke again. "You have not changed, you."

Gouenji just untied his scarf around his eyes, which fell to the ground. When he opened his eyes, his eyesight was blurry. But he managed to distinguish Kidou leaning on the counter. He was drinking, as he had easily guessed. He stood there, looking at him.

"Why are you doing this to me, Shuuya?"

Gouenji had recovered a more or less normal view. He could see Kidou's head bent over him, his garnet eyes looking at him above his glass, still leaning on the counter. Suddenly, he seemed exhausted. Not only physically, but mentally. A few minutes ago, a completely mad and impatient man was on him. Now, this man seemed more than exhausted, his hair messy, his clothes scruffy, and his eyes red blood with tears of anger and despair.

Gouenji didn't hesitate to get up. Slowly, he got up from his chair while massaging his wrists. The living room was a nameless bazaar. So much had happened in a few minutes. Himself, like Kidou, had been overwhelmed by those events. Gouenji wondered where it fucked up to end up in this more than hopeless situation...

"I hate it when you don't answer. It gets on my nerves", Kidou commented, drinking the whole glass in one go. He waved his head, and swallowed. Kidou wasn't used to drinking, and especially not alcohol such as vodka. He was really exhausted.

"I accept your offer, Yuuto."

Kidou didn'r get angry at him calling him by his first name, like a few minutes ago, but just served him a drink. He gave it to Gouenji, who thanked him with a nod, and then leaned on the counter, face to face with Kidou. His eyes were fixed on the alcohol spinning in the glass.

"You shouldn't have chosen one so strong."

"I need to decompress". Kidou was silent for a few seconds, before resuming in a too nonchalant voice. "And well, you should have stayed with me instead of leaving without explaining anything."

"Yeah, you're right."

Gouenji connected his eyes to Kidou's. He smiled.

"You're totally right..."

Gouenji swallowed the whole of the vodka. It burnt his throat, and caused a heat wave through his whole body. He suddenly felt relaxed and happy. He served himself another glass.

"What about drinking together, Yuuto? Like at that party organized by Fudou a long time ago."

"And vomit the whole of my stomach? Never, old man", Kidou replied as he finished his second drink. He put the glass on the counter, and pushed it towards Gouenji with an embarrassed smile. "Actually, I would like another one."

"I knew it."

And Gouenji was the one who served him a drink this time. Kidou thanked him with a nod.

"I didn't know that alcohol was so good."

"Sometimes drinking a drink is a good thing. Especially at this moment."

"Yeah. Especially now", Kidou chuckled.

Gouenji's heart stopped. He didn't even notice that his gaze lingered on Kidou's smiling face, his eyes shining with mischief, his rosy lips and his nose reddened by alcohol. Gouenji leaned closer to Kidou, drawing his attention to him.

"You're always so cute when you smile like that."

Kidou turned red. He stared at Gouenji and his smug smile for a few seconds, before hiding his face in his crossed arms.

"You don't have the right to say that."

"But I'm just telling the truth."

"You're so annoying."

"But you love me for that, don't you?"

Kidou's eyes widened at Gouenji's words, and discovered his face. Gouenji further reduced the space between them. He was smiling. His thumb and forefinger was playing with Kidou's lower lip. His gaze was lost in the void.

"I wonder what happened for me to let you down..."

"Gouenji Shuuya can be as stupid as I was by kidnapping you", Kidou replied, taking Gouenji by the wrist.

Gouenji chuckled, and took his wrist off of Kidou's fingers.

"Shuuya. Shouldn't you heal those wounds?" Kidou asked suddenly.

"That would be great, to be honest. You haven't been tender with me", Gouenji said with a grimace.

"Wait for me here."

It was strange. In that unusual situation, they were behaving as before. And while the emotions and sensations had been intense a few minutes ago, everything seemed... normal. Serene. A night like any other in their life. But that wasn't clearly the case.

The care kit taken in the wardrobe of his spacious bathroom, Kidou returned back to Gouenji, who was sitting on the couch. He joined him on it.

"It's going to hurt", Kidou commented.

"Thanks for reassuring me."

"Oh please", Kidou chuckled as he took the necessities from the box.

Cottons. Disinfectant. Sewing thread. Duct tape. Bandage. Everything he needed to heal Gouenji's exploded cheekbones. He didn't control his strength at all.

When Kidou began his work, Gouenji hissed loudly. Tears at the corners of his eyes, Gouenji was breathing with difficulty and groaned with pain every time Kidou pushed the needle into his skin. With the disinfectant, the pain was less vivid, but still present. Oddly enough, he regretted having upset Kidou so much. Kidou turned out to be stronger than he thought.

"It's over soon. Don't worry."

His voice had been soft, and he had offered a reassuring smile to Gouenji. Kidou could read the shock on his face, but he himself was surprised. After all that had happened, he didn't understand how he could do that. And be so close to Gouenji... He could see his chocolate eyes resting on him, crying from the sharp pain. Feeling his frantic and burning breath against his skin. Feeling his knee against his. All that wasn't helping him at all.

"I'm going to put the bandages on, okay?"

"Okay."

Delicately, with the tips of his fine fingers, Kidou put the first large bandage on the wound. He added duct tape to make sure it didn't fall. Gouenji grimaced, but didn't complain. So, Kidou did the same with the right cheek.

"Here. It's done."

"It's a little better. Thank you."

"It's nothing, Gouenji."

He put away all the stuff, disinfected and cleaned the needle, threw the cottons full of blood. All this under Gouenji's watchful eyes.

"Stop staring at me like this. You're making me uncomfortable."

"I can't help myself."

Kidou stopped in front of him, his glass of alcohol back in his hand, the other resting on his hip. He frowned.

"You're weird."

"I know."

Kidou stared at him for a moment before sighing. He took a sip of his glass before speaking again.

"You can go, you know. I will not stop you."

"Really?" Gouenji asked as he got up from the couch.

"Really."

"Without trying to find out why?"

"Gouenji Shuuya can remain silent for a lifetime if necessary. I don't want, or even strength to continue torturing myself like that..." Kidou finished in a whisper, eyes on his glass.

"Even if I told you clearly why?"

"Stop fucking with me."

"With a kiss, would it be better?" Gouenji asked with a jeering smile.

He hated him. He wanted to punch him again, but after healing his wound, it would be a very bad decision.

Kidou tilted his head to the side, staring at Gouenji, his glass in his hand, silent. His lips stretched in a thin smile.

"Look at you. Trying to cool me down with that proposition."

Kidou put his glass on the little table, and approached Gouenji in a seductive movement of his hips. He was back in front of him, face to face with him. His hand rested on his neck, to close the space between their faces and hold his head. His smile widened. His tongue passed over his lips.

"Let's do it before the night is over. Aim and fire your gun... Shuuya."

**

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hesitate to leave comments & kudos. <3


End file.
